Showdown
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: In another reality, born the moment two nations got together, two women, Belarus and fem!Canada headed for a showdown. When the smoke of battle clears, who will be left standing?


**A.N. This story was based off the episode "Shindig" of the series Firefly. This idea came to me late last night as I was listening to "Showdown" by Electric Light Orchestra. I said to myself "what if there was a darker side to Canada? What if Belarus found Russia with another person and killed them both? Would anybody care?" Would they? Read and find out, eh?**

Two females faced each other in a clearing. The darker blonde looked the lighter blonde in the eyes. "You know why I am here."

The lighter blonde grinned. "Yes, I do." She unsheathed a bloody knife.

"At least have the decency to clean it."

The blade was licked at those words. "Our brothers' blood taste good. Try some?"

"You disgust me. I should kill you where you stand for admitting to it."

_Twelve hours previously_

The couples revolved. One by one, the announcer called names out as the crowd of couples waiting to join the mass dwindled.

"Sir Alfred F. Jones and Lady Matilda Williams."

Matilda left Alfred's arm to greet a couple standing nearby. "Elizabeta, Roderich, I haven't seen you in quite some time."

Elizabeta turned towards her. "Matilda, dear, I haven't seen you since Gilbert's... How have you been faring? Say hi, Roderich."

Alfred walked up as Roderich adjusted his glasses. "Hi, Matilda. Hello, Alfred."

"Ah! Roderich!" Alfred shook his hand excitedly; not noticing the longing glances the flustered man was giving the piano.

"Announcing the Lady Natalya Arlovskaya and her escort Ivan Braginski."

The four paled as Natalya walked by them, heading for the weaponry display. Ivan carefully approached them. "Hello, Elizabeta, Roderich, Matilda, Alfred."

"Hello, Ivan." Matilda said. The other three echoed.

"May I borrow Alfred for a while, Matilda?"

Matilda noticed what Ivan was wearing with that question. He looked handsome in a black suit, with a brown vest on underneath and a brown tie lying against the white shirt. The cream scarf was around his neck as usual. She opened her mouth to say that he didn't have to ask, but then she remembered the situation they were in when she turned to Alfred, was also dressed handsomely, in a brown suit with a blue tie and white shirt. "Yes, of course, you may." She said meekly. "Just don't get caught."

She smoothed out the creases in her red gown as they left. The three talked until the dance ended, and Matilda left to reclaim Alfred. She showed up at the same time as Natalya.

"Dancing with my brother?" Natalya asked, holding a knife to Alfred's throat. Suddenly her arm was knocked away.

Matilda hissed in Natalya's ear. "Never threaten him in front of me again."

Natalya laughed, twisting out of Matilda's grasp. "What are you going to do about it, Canada?"

All grew hushed as Matilda laughed herself. "This, Belarus." She drew a sword. Everybody backed away several feet to give the women room to fight.

Ivan gripped Alfred's hand. They watched their little sisters fight. "I'm sorry, da?" Ivan whispered.

"For what?"

"Just saying it in case my sister kills yours."

"Oh, really? It seems to me that Mattie defeated Nat."

They looked over at the two. Natalya was lying on the ground with Matilda's sword at her throat. "If I see you threatening my brother again, I will declare you an enemy of Canada. I should spill your blood, even just a trickle, but I won't for the sake of our brothers'." With that Matilda lifted the sword and made her exit. Natalya got up and walked out herself.

"I think we better leave as well." Alfred said.

"Da." Ivan agreed. The two men scurried out.

Matilda walked around for what felt like mere minutes but was actually quite a few hours. As she walked, she pondered why she had gotten so mad. She did have a temper that was as bad as Arthur's sometimes. If not worse. Everybody had tried to help her control it when it showed itself, but nobody was successful, until Gilbert. Then one night, he had gotten drunk. He killed his brother Ludwig, his brother's boyfriend Feliciano and then himself. Since then, she had kept to herself, until tonight. She picked herself up off the park bench and headed to Alfred's apartment. She thought she saw Natalya heading the other way but she couldn't be certain. The dawn broke as she opened the door. It was unlocked, it should have told her something right there. Ivan was asleep on the couch, Alfred on the floor. She smiled and then she smelled the blood. She moved closer to Alfred, his throat had been slit. She sank onto the floor. "Oh, Gilbert," she sobbed. "Why? I loved you."

"Matilda?" Ivan's voice brought her back to reality. She looked at him. His purple eyes were hazy. He was dying, she knew that much. "It was Natalya that killed us, not Gilbert."

She inched towards the phone, knowing that Ivan had just spoken his last words. She dialed a number at random.

"Hello, the People's Republic of China speaking."

"Yao?"

"Matilda?"

"He killed again. Gilbert, he."

"Where are you?"

"Alfred's."

"Stay there, I'm on my way."

An hour later, Yao arrived. Matilda lay in a pool of Alfred's blood. Alfred's throat had been slit, and there was a knife in Ivan's heart. He took a look at the knife. Matilda woke up to hear him say "This is one of Natalya's knives."

He turned and Matilda was gone. She came out, wearing her hair back. He took in the rest of her outfit. White shirt, black pants, and she wore her sword. He knew one thing. She was headed for a showdown. She left. He called Natalya.

"Hello?"

"We know what you did."

"Oh, no."

"Canada is on her way. You better be ready." He hung up and dialed Arthur to help him make funeral preparations.

Meanwhile, Matilda had arrived at Natalya's door. Before she knocked, Natalya came out, ready for what was coming next.

Two females faced each other in a clearing. The darker blonde looked the lighter blonde in the eyes. "You know why I am here."

The lighter blonde grinned. "Yes, I do." She unsheathed a bloody knife.

"At least have the decency to clean it."

The blade was licked at those words. "Our brothers' blood taste good. Try some?"

"You disgust me. I should kill you where you stand for admitting to it."

"Let's see you try."

They fought again, like they had the night previously. This time, Matilda drove her sword home, into Natalya's chest. Natalya laughed and pulled it out. "You're going with me." She said. She swiftly kicked the other female in the back, running around and holding the sword out as Matilda fell forwards into her own sword.

Arthur arrived, panting. Both of them lay there, dead. "Two more funerals to arrange." He said to himself. "Bloody hell."


End file.
